happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of references to Happy Tree Friends in other media
Happy Tree Friends may be referenced in other media from time to time, and this is a list of pieces of other media that are (or may be) references to HTF. Not many references have been found yet. Please add some and this will be published as an actual page. Movies The Good Girl During a scene in this film, a clip from Spin Fun Knowin' Ya is being watched on television. HTF_refrence_on_The_Good_Girl.png|A still from the movie, showing the HTF reference. Underfist: Halloween Bash In the movie, there is a yellow gummy rabbit that looks strikingly close to Cuddles. Maxresdefault (4).jpg TV Shows My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic has apparently referenced Happy Tree Friends slightly in the episode The Return of Harmony, Part 1. This is debatable. During the scene were Discord uses his spell on Pinkie Pie, she comes across a bunch of balloons with Pac-man eyes on them, and you can hear the balloons "laughing", and the laughing appears to form the ''Happy Tree Friends'' theme song. In one episode Discord has a hard time remembering a characters name and calls them "Tree Friend". This reference is also debatable. My Little Pony Pacman eyes.png|The balloon garden. Note the balloons with pac-man eyes. A.N.T. Farm Disney's A.N.T. Farm may have referenced HTF in their episode performANTS, whereas Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, and Angus make up a fake band called the "Happy Fuzzy Friends" to have Chyna's mom let them go to a concert for an intense band. The name of the fake band seems similar to Happy Tree Friends. One of the songs they do is called "Don't Fall In the Knife Drawer", possibly referencing the blood and gore of Happy Tree Friends. Their costumes also seem like references to the show. Happy Fuzzy Friends.png|The gang posing as a fake band. SpongeBob SquarePants In "The Way of the Sponge", SpongeBob has a stuffed animal that resembles Lumpy. Screen_Shot_2015-10-28_at_1.05.59_PM.png World's Dumbest In an episode of World's Dumbest, Buddhist Monkey appears on a shirt. WorldsDumbest.jpg Steven Universe In the Cartoon Network series Steven Universe, the main character, Steven, watches a show he likes (but others find weird) with a similar title to Happy Tree Friends, simply titled "Crying Breakfast Friends!". As the name implies, the show is about a bunch of anthropomorphic food that is typically eaten for breakfast, and they're constantly crying and wailing. The reason why they cry is unknown. Crying Breakfast Friends.png|Just a simple title change, just had to change the first two words. The Fairly OddParents Although not a direct reference, in the episode "Mind Over Magic", Timmy tells his teacher, Mr. Crocker, that his mother used to call him "Flippy". Other Mondo Series Gundarr On Gundarr, there is a direct reference to Happy Tree Friends in the episode Doppelgangsta's Paradise. Near the end of the show, Toddy and his doppelgangers get crushed by a totem-pole that bears the faces of Lumpy, Handy, Lifty, and Cuddles. Hey_look,_HTF_in_Gundarr.png|Hey look, I don't think they belong in this show. Baman Piderman One of the Baman Piderman episode titles is Happy Winter Friends, which is a pun and a reference to Happy Tree Friends. DJs in PJs In the pilot Monsters are Everywhere, Cuddles is shown as one of a kid's plush toys. Screen_shot_2012-07-07_at_8.51.51_PM.png|A Cuddles plushie from DJs in PJs Goodbye Kitty In the episode Kittycide, you can see what looks like Nutty's hand stick out of a van holding a lollipop. But after the girl is shoved into the van, we see that it is a green bear that looks a lot like Pedobear, another internet sensation. GBK1.png|Doesn't that look a lot like a green squirrel we all know to love. GBK2.png|False alarm, it is only Pedobear. Dee Tremendous In the episode "Escalator", Evil Flippy (Fliqpy) cameos as a sign on a wall. Dee Tremendous.jpg|It's like a game of "Where's Waldo?" Dick Figures One of the main characters in this show is named Lord Tourettes. As his name implies, he has the inability to control his swearing and outbursts. He shares a couple similarities to Flippy: both are green in color, both have a second violent personality, and both wear a hat (Flippy wears a soldier's beret, and LT wears a pointed hat). Miscellaneous Retarded Animal Babies #In the episode Magic, a kid watching the show says, "It rips off Happy Tree Friends, ban this piece of sh*t." #During a scene in Show and Hell, a kid appears from the side and says, "And this still looks like Happy Tree Friends!" #In the episode fuzzOrz, the characters were walking through the internet and one of the sites they went through was for Happy Tree Friends. #One episode features Cat dressed up as Flippy for Halloween. YouTube Promoted Videos The video clips featured in this promo include a scene from Seize the Day and another from Snow What? That's What!. Criminal Case In the level Burned to the Bone, one of the items you have to find is simply referred to as a "figurine" but looks a lot like a certain beaver. Find_the_Toothy_Doll.jpg|Can you find the Toothy doll? RebelTaxi In RebelTaxi's video "The LEGALLY BANNED SPONGEBOB EPISODE (@RebelTaxi) A Day With SpongeBob Mockumentary" a cutout of Flipqy's head is seen. FLIPQY'S HEAD.png|I didn't know Rebeltaxi was into HTF! Let alone Flipqy! Splitter Pals In the online game Splitter Pals, level 10 has you play as what looks like either Giggles or Petunia. splitterpals.png|Level 10 of Splitter Pals Smosh Happy Tree Friends has been seen in Smosh twice: * In the episode "Awesome New Robot," Cuddles and Flippy are seen as plushies behind the robot. * In one episode (whose title is unknown), Russell is shown on a shirt with the text "Hook me up!" HTF invades Smosh.jpg|Cuddles and Flippy in one episode of "Smosh." Russell in Smosh.jpg|Russell on a shirt in another episode of "Smosh." WatchMojo.com On the list called Another Top Ten Controversial Cartoons, Handy's death in Pet Peeve is the first thing seen when the video starts. The show itself didn't place on the list. Disney's Toontown Online In the Mickey Toon Hall, one of the toons in there is named Flippy. Also, two names you can name your toon are Cuddles and Giggles. See Also * List of references to pop culture in Happy Tree Friends Category:Other Category:Content Category:Lists Category:Article stubs Category:Other Media